Esmalte
by Shiroyama SaH
Summary: Quais ações podem proceder a brincadeiras sobre esmalte? lemon AoiXUruha


Fic beeem perva, se não gosta, não leia XD

Revisada pela Miki o/ Arigato moça! (sim, eu vou de agradacer sempre XD)

**Esmalte**

No estúdio onde o The GazettE ensaiava, só estava Uruha na sala, e Aoi entra pela porta para pegar suas coisas.

- Ui que chique, pintando as unhas Uru? – Aoi disse em um tom brincalhão.

- Você fala como se também não fizesse isso. – continuou concentrado em sua "pintura".

- Mas não sou eu que pinto.

- Que seja.

- Haueihuiheiaeuias, ficou nervoso? – disse ainda zombando do amigo.

- u.ú

- Ta bom, eu paro.

O moreno foi juntando suas coisas, às vezes dando olhares discretos para o mais alto, que tão concentrado nem percebia.

Aoi foi se aproximando mais de Uruha, fazia algum tempo já que tinha certo interesse a mais no companheiro, só não sabia se o outro correspondia a isso.

- Pode me ensinar? – se sentou ao lado do loiro.

- Nossa, que mudança repentina.

- Pára de enrolar.

- Uii, tá nervosinho tá?

O moreno deu um tapa de leve no outro. Bom, esclarecemos uma coisa leitores, o Aoi não quer aprender a pintar as unhas, ele só está dando uma investida em sua "presa", por assim dizer.

Uruha estava desconfiando das intenções de Aoi, afinal de contas, o mais velho simplesmente não conseguiaesconder o olhar malicioso de jeito nenhum, nem que Deus quisesse.

- Vai Aoi, pelo menos um pouco mais discreto você poderia ser né? – Uruha não estava afim de "jogar" no momento.

- Hum? – Aoi se fingiu de desentendido.

- Não precisa fingir. – Uruha segurou os pulsos de Aoi, o levantou e o prensou na parede.

- Hmm... está começando a ficar interessante. – deu um sorriso de canto, invertendo as posições em que estavam, e começando a dar leves mordidas na orelha do mais alto.

Uruha soltava baixos gemidos com as carícias que o mais velho estava fazendo, sabia que coisa boa disso não ia sair.

Aoi começou a percorrer o corpo do mais novo e tirou sua camiseta, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do local.

- Aoi! Aqui não né! – olhou bravo para o mais velho.

- É fácil resolver isso. – foi até a porta e a trancou.

- E você acha que ninguém vai desconfiar?

- A gente inventa uma desculpar qualquer.

- Tá, vai né, os hormônios são mais fortes que eu.

- Voltou à adolescência Uru-chan? – Aoi disse rindo

- Menos papo e mais ação! – jogou Aoi no sofá espaçoso que tinha na sala e deitou por cima do mesmo, tirando a camiseta do moreno logo em seguida.

Aoi lambia tudo que era parte desconhecida do corpo do outro, e foi se levantando e depois deitando o loiro embaixo de si, subindo com as mãos do outro, e as prendendo com uma algema no pé de uma mesa.

- Ah Aoi, não vai me deixar te tocar? – fez cara de emburrado.

- Você ainda vai ter muitas oportunidades para isso meu bem. - o olhou com o olhar e o sorriso mais malicioso que você pode imaginar.

Aoi tirou sua calça, sua cueca e a calça de Uruha, e começou a massagear o membro do outro por cima da cueca mesmo.

- Pelo menos eu posso te ver né. – Uruha disse, contemplando o corpo nu do moreno a sua frente.

Aoi apenas sorri, e sem cerimônias tira a cueca de Uruha, abocanhando seu membro de uma só vez, fazendo Uruha ter um grande esforço pra não gemer alto, ou por melhor dizer, gritar. Aoi foi percorrendo toda a extensão do membro do loiro com sua língua, depois fez movimentos de vai e vem, até parar com isso recebendo um olhar de reprovação do mais alto.

- Você judia mesmo né?

Aoi simplesmente sorriu, começando a penetrar no loiro devagar, e quando finalmente terminou, começou com movimentos leves com o quadril e depois foi aumentando a velocidade, dando fortes estocadas que estavam levando os dois a loucura. Algumas vezes acertou o ponto mais sensível de Uruha, e nessas certas vezes Uruha não conseguiu conter muito seus gemidos.

Antes de Aoi liberar seu líquido dentro de Uruha, ele acertou mais uma vez o ponto sensível de Uruha, fazendo o outro que estava sendo masturbado pelo mais velho liberar seu líquido na mão do mesmo.

- Tá, e ninguém vai suspeitar dessa bagunça né Aoi?

- Eles não têm provas de que foram nós, além de que, qualquer pessoa daqui pode usar qualquer sala que quiser de noite para fazer sexo.

- Que seja. Mas dá pra me soltar!

- Hasehauehui, já tô indo já tô indo. – Aoi solta Uruha das algemas, sendo logo em seguida beijado com fervor pelo outro.

- Vamos, a gente ainda tem que tomar banho. – deu uma piscadela para Aoi, que entendeu o que o outro queria dizer.

Colocaram suas roupas, pegaram suas coisas, destrancaram a porta e saíram. E enquanto saiam da sala, foram chamados por alguém.

- Ei, o que estavam fazendo aí até tarde hein? – um grande, no sentido de alto, homem e com cabelos coloridos perguntou.

- Passando esmalte meu caro Miyavi. – Aoi mostrou as mãos pintadas.

E foram embora os dois, deixando um Miyavi confuso para trás.

E meus caros leitores, vocês acham mesmo que os dois não tinham um plano armado para não serem descobertos?

**FIM**

Reviews não matam, então mande um para essa autora o/

E mais uma coisa: sejam originais, não plageiem ;D


End file.
